Sivter
Description Sivter is an extremely dangerous Master of the Dark Side of the Force. He seeks to plunge the galaxy into chaos and then rebuild it according to his own twisted design. He won't hesitate to do whatever is necessary to achieve his goal. Highly intelligent and naturally cautious, Sivter won't reveal himself or attack unless he feels he can win. He also is not adverse to fleeing if the situation goes badly for him. This has made him a very perilous and vexing foe to the few that have survived his attacks. Sivter has secretly formed the Cult of Shadow on the planet Arcanix to help him with his plans. Force Powers Sivter has become well-versed in many of the basic and advanced techniques that are common to Jedi, and Darksiders in particular. However, he chooses to focus mainly on aspects of stealth or mind control, relying on combat only as a last resort. This makes him no less dangerous in a fight though. Sivter is always working on creating new techniques to defeat his enemies. Below are many of Sivter's more unique powers and commonly used powers. * Pain Spike * Force Concealment * Mind Twist * Force Cloak * Spirit Absorption * Confined Dark Force Storm * Darkness Birth of Darkness Sivter knew he was destined for great things early on. Fate had gifted him with a perfect memory, and even more telling, the ability to feel the Force. Force-sensitivity was a statistically rare gift for Defel, and when Sivter learned he had that power, his desire rose to learn as much about the Force as he could. However, with no master around to teach him, Sivter resorted to other methods. Always a very dedicated individual, Sivter started information raids, using his natural Defel abilities to acquire whatever he could get his hands on. He became a galactic traveler early on, sneaking aboard passenger ships to travel to different worlds in search of new information. By necessity, Sivter’s interests also diverged off into slicing, and, as he learned more about the Sith and their alchemical experiments, Sivter began to explore the world of genetics. Through sheer dedication and willpower, as well as a lot of trial and error, Sivter was able to teach himself how to wield the Force from careful study and interpretation of the information he gathered. Once he knew the basics, Sivter focused almost exclusively on stealth and mental abilities, forsaking all but the most rudimentary lightsaber training. He continued to raid and practice for a number of years before he declared himself a Dark Jedi. During his raids, Sivter learned of an ancient Sith planet known as Chisas. It was rumored that on Chisas the ancient Sith had learned how to create droids that could use the Force, but were defeated before the droids could ever enter battle. One of Sivter’s first major goals was to find Chisas and use the droids to take control of the galaxy. Juoi For a long time, Sivter was able to escape from the galaxy’s notice as he searched for Chisas. However, that ended one day when Sivter reached the planet Juoi. A Jedi by the name of Tulsar Leidias managed to thwart Sivter’s attempts to gather information from Juoi time and time again. Sivter appeared to finally give up and leave, but cruel soul that he is, Sivter was only hiding and waiting for his chance to strike. When he did strike, it was at Tulsar’s family. Tulsar and his daughter, Kalja, were out of town at the time, but Tulsar’s wife and son were not as fortunate and were murdered in cold blood. From that point on, Tulsar’s single goal in life was to hunt down Sivter and bring him to justice. He left Juoi with Kalja and a Marauder Corvette, the Champion of Juoi. Tulsar made sure the Champion was filled with Juoi’s best and set about on a lifelong task of tracking down Sivter. Over the course of years, Tulsar and company had numerous run-ins with Sivter, but the Defel proved to be too slippery to capture and was usually one step ahead of them. Chisas The major turning point in Sivter’s rise to power was when he ran into an ancient Sith Master, known as Dragon Masque, as well as his cult. Masque had been frozen in carbonite thousands of years ago, but then revived in current times and thus was a true Sith Master. By this time, Sivter was very close to acquiring the information he needed to find Chisas. Masque and his cult were after an ancient Jedi vault that had a good possibility of holding the location to Chisas. Despite his desire to work alone, Sivter decided to join the cult to accelerate his acquisition of the knowledge. While in the cult, Sivter was able to fill in the gaps that his self-training in the Force had neglected. After a series of encounters with Tulsar and his new allies (Devon Vos and his family/friends), Sivter managed to prove himself and rise quickly to become Masque’s right-hand man. Masque, knowing his end was near, and seeing the potential in Sivter, bestowed Sivter with all of his power and knowledge and passed away. Infused with this new power, Sivter stepped up his plans to find the Jedi vault, and used the Jedi to locate it for him. Even though the Jedi managed to catch on and drive Sivter away by setting the vault’s self-destruct, it was not before Sivter found the information he was looking for. The Jedi followed Sivter to Chisas in a desperate attempt to keep Sivter from producing his new army. The Jedi fought valiantly against Sivter, but his power was too great and one by one they fell. Finally it was Tulsar’s daughter, Kalja, who managed to exorcise Masque’s power from the Defel and severely weaken him from the withdrawal. Sivter managed to escape, destroying the factories on Chisas as he did so. The Shadow Grows After his defeat at Chisas, Sivter went into hiding and deep meditation, discovering a planet that suited him by searching through his archives. While the planet had no real name, Sivter dubbed it Arcanix. Using a combination of his mental trickery as well as the credits and resources he still had access to from his time with Masque’s cult, Sivter had a shady contractor set up facilities for him on the planet so he could continue his research and plans. He declared himself a Master of the Force, but declined to take the title of Sith Lord that had been Masque’s. He was now a hybrid of Dark Jedi techniques and Sith magics, unable to fit into either religion, and in his eyes, greater than both of them. With Sivter having disappeared, Masque’s dark side cult fell apart as power struggles ripped it to pieces. Sivter for his part, paid little attention to the fate of the cult as he used Masque’s imparted knowledge to increase his own understanding and power in the Force. He soon set out to gather specimens for his experiments in genetic manipulation and Sith alchemy. He quietly began capturing sentient and insentient beings alike, looking for species who had natural abilities that intrigued him. He had a new dream now that Chisas had been taken from him, that of developing a new race of superior beings to rule the galaxy. Revenge While Sivter was laying low, Kalja had left Tulsar’s determined hunt to help teach at Devon’s Jedi Praxeum before eventually being elected into the newly formed Jedi Council, and then again onto a seat on the New Republic High Council. Tulsar returned to Juoi and began to teach two new students the ways of the Force. Seeing an opportunity to get his revenge, Sivter also returned to Juoi, but not before discovering the tomb of a lesser Sith Lord, named Sorij Xor, to try out the spirit absorption technique he had devised. The technique worked and Sivter confronted Tulsar and his students in an attempt to destroy Tulsar, convert his students, and then set about destroying Juoi. He very nearly succeeded, but thanks to Tulsar’s training, and knowledge of Sivter, a group of aliens known as Sages were able to exorcise Xor’s power from Sivter, as Kalja had done back on Chisas. Again weakened by the severe withdrawal, Sivter retreated once more. The Cult of Shadow The destruction of Korriban by the Empire’s third Death Star provided Sivter with an enormous opportunity. Although the planet and the Dark Side secrets of their tombs were gone, the accumulated Dark Side energies of tens of thousands of years of Sith magics still stained that area of space. With such a potent well of power waiting to be tapped, Sivter’s ever-scheming mind came up with a way to use that energy. For the first time, Sivter decided that he would need extra hands to achieve his goals. Towards that end, he went about forming the Cult of Shadow. At first it was only the gathered remnants of what was left of Masques’s cult, but Sivter soon began a campaign of secretly recruiting more minions to his cause. With the cult’s members spreading throughout the galaxy to do his bidding, Sivter was able to gather the materials he needed to siphon Korriban’s Dark Side energies into special crystals. The crystals could then be used to boost the Dark Side energies of himself or his minions, similar to how the ancient Sith used amulets to accomplish the same thing. The crystals could also used in any number of Sivter’s alchemical and genetic experiments to create the perfect Dark Side creature. With the cult at his command, Sivter’s power has never been greater. The cult continues to work in secret until the day Sivter is ready to spring his next plan on the galaxy. Until then, the Cult of Shadow is careful to stay out of the galactic eye as they do their dark work… The Ultimate Prize Even greater than Sivter's desire to remake the galaxy is his desire to achieve immortality. His ultimate fear is to die and be cast into the madness of oblivion. Aside from the obvious benefit of living forever, he also knows of the necrotic effect too much power in the Dark Side can bring to an ordinary body. It is the ultimate curse of any Dark Side Master and one Sivter intends to overcome. With the Cult of Shadow doing his will throughout the galaxy, it has given Sivter plenty of time to work on achieving this goal. Thanks to his experiments, Sivter is nearing the point where he believes he can transfer himself into a new body of his own design. Something that would be able to handle the power of the Dark Side much better than his mundane Defel body. Active Threads Whispers Category:HalomekCategory:CharactersCategory:Cult of ShadowCategory:Defel